A computer network typically comprises a plurality of computers, software, and hardware employed to facilitate interaction between at least two computers in order to provide a fast, efficient and cost effective means to exchange information. In many instances, other microprocessor-based devices such as printers, scanners and facsimile machines are coupled to the computer network to enhance the exchange of information. The foregoing advantages provided by computer networks are typically exploited by corporations, medical facilities, businesses, the government, and educational facilities, wherein computer networks are employed to improve everyday tasks such as correspondence (e.g., via email, instant messaging and chat rooms), documentation, problem solving, mathematical computation, scheduling, planning, and information gathering.
In general, computer networks can be categorized and differentiated through characteristics such as size and user base, architecture, and topology. For example, a network can be deemed a Local Area Network (LAN) or a Wide Area Network (WAN). A LAN is typically associated with a relatively small geographic area such a department, building or group of buildings, and employed to connect local workstations, personal computers, printers, copiers, and scanners. A WAN is typically associated with networks that span large geographical areas, and can include one or more smaller networks, such as one or more LANs. For example, a WAN can be employed to a couple computers and/or LANs that reside on opposite ends of a country and/or world. For example, the most popular WAN today is the Internet.
The increased popularity in configuring networks to meet user needs and optimizing networks for environments has lead to further network user base delineations, for example campus area networks (CANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and home area networks (HANs). In general, a CAN is associated with a limited geographic area, such as a campus or military base, a MAN is designed for a town or city, and a HAN resides within a user's home to connect digital devices such as computers, home monitoring system (e.g., lighting and temperature), entertainment centers (e.g., audio and video systems) and security (e.g., alarm and CCD cameras) systems.
Architectural differentiation includes classifications such as a peer-to-peer and client/server networks. With a peer-to-peer architecture, computers are connected to one another (e.g., via a hub) and share the same level of access on the network. In addition, the computers can be configured with security levels and/or sharing rights such that files can be directly accessed and shared peer to peer, or between computers. In contrast, a client/server network comprises at least one client machine, which can be a user's computer, and a server, which typically is employed to store and execute shared applications. One advantage of employing a client/server configuration is that it can free local disk space on clients by providing a central location for file storage.
Common topologies classifications include bus, ring and star topologies. With a bus topology, a central channel or backbone (the bus) couples computers and/or devices on the network. With a ring topology, computers and/or devices are coupled as a closed loop. Thus, information may travel through the several computers in order to convey information from one computer to another. With a star topology, computers and/or are connected to a central computer.
In many instances, it can be advantageous to join clients to an existing network and/or switch networks. For example, a company employing a peer-to-peer network may decide to switch to a client/server network in order to realize the advantages provided by such a network. However, when joining a client to a network, the existing accounts and the associated account information such as user profiles are not retained, and new accounts are generated. Thus, users who had customized their accounts prior to joining the client to the domain will not retain the account customization after the client has been joined.